Time Traveler's Life
by KawaiiBerry-chan
Summary: Requested by BadyGuz. During his fight with Aizen, Ichigo is sent back in time with a new appearance, new personality, and new powers. His mission? Get to Aizen before the Winter War starts again. Set 100 years in the past. Better summary inside.
1. You Won't Win

**-KB-chan is signing on-**

Hey there! KawaiiBerry-chan once more with another fic! I really hate doing this to you guys, flipping back and forth on decisions I can't stick too. But this fic is different. Why?

Well...

BadyGuz posted a request here on fanfiction, and I really liked the idea of it. Now, for those of you who have read any of my fics know I can be a very descriptive author, and sometimes not. Here's a few key points BadyGuz wanted for the fic:

#1_"Ichigo will go back in time for about a purpose is to stop Aizen before War abrupt."_ **Basically, this is saying they want Ichigo to be secretly planning to kill Aizen, without being caught.**

#2_"He may gain new Zanpakutō or he can keep Zangetsu or Hollow powers in that matter you can choose."_ **This one is pretty self-explanatory. For this fic, he has achieved Final Getsuga, but hadn't gotten to use it. So he'll be keeping Zangetsu (somewhat) and Shiro. Yey!**

#3_"Ichigo got into Shinigami Academy and got dubbed as genius to graduate early."_ **Okay, we can all see where this one is going. This is going to be a long fic, so the Academy Years will go by slowly. He'll probably be like Gin and pass within a year.**

#4_"He may be either Byakuya or Ukitake Byakuya."_ **This one confused me a bit. I'm going to go ahead and assume they meant in either Byakuya's or Ukitake's division. Which one he'll be in, well, when we get to it, we'll get to it.**

#5_"Ichigo personality will change will be like Byakuya."_ **Ichigo is in his Pre-Getsuga form, personality and all, kinda. Okay, he'll be like an albino version of his Pre-Getsuga form, but it's still his Pre-Getsuga form!**

#6_"In order to gain the Gotei 13 trust he need to be a obedient officer."_ **This one will be lots of fun. Writing Ichigo respecting his superiors, even though he doesn't want to. But that doesn't mean he won't disrespect them in his mind!**

**Let's note that Shiro will have some sarcastic comments for this one.**

#7_"So yeah, Ichigo will be powerful and calm!"_ **Once again, Ichigo's Pre-Getsuga form.**

All the _"italics"_ are what BadyGuz had posted in their request. As you can see, the **bold** are my comments about the request. I tried to clear up any confusion about the way the request was written, and no offense to anyone, but I'm so glad I have friends who don't know grammar was never a myth! It's things like this, where you have to stop, and think what the author means. I love it, trying to figure out just how it all fits together. Mostly, you can understand what's being asked, but like with #4 you have to just guess what it means.

I'm ranting now, so I'll shut up and start the fic already.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know why people have to do this, I mean it's _fan_fiction. Pointless. But I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to BadyGuz for coming up with the idea. Actual story, however, _does_ belong to me. You steal it, _I Kill You_. XD

**Summary:** What would happen if Ichigo never used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō in his final fight with Aizen? What if the Hogyoku rejected Aizen before his powers lowered? What if Ichigo had been chosen, and with his heart's desire, sent back in time, 100 years ago? What if he had gained new powers during his short travel through the space-time-continuem? That's what happened, and I'm here to tell you how.

_**Chapter 1**_

**You Won't Win**

Trembles flowed through the ground, rumbling in the distance as two great powers clashed. The ground shook, the air was heavy and hard to breathe in, and knees crushed into the hard rock. The group shook with every blow, every block and counter, panting as sweat poured out of their skin.

Another round of trembling sent them to the ground, out cold.

On the far outskirts of the town, however, the two powers fought. One for good, one for bad. The classic fairytale. But the good guys don't always win.

Ichigo stood tall, his left arm burnt badly, and his sword clutched in his right hand tightly. His breath came in slow pants, and he stared down his opponent before attacking again. His bright orange hair fluttered with each movement, brushing against the bare skin of his shoulders. The force he was battling locked his wings around his sword, tugging it hard enough to jolt his body. His muscles tensed, shifting away from a fatal blow, and he kicked out.

Aizen stood before him in his terrifying evolution. His face was split, the skin of his humanoid face resting on the sides of the gruesome head of his current form. Three holes ran from his chest to his pelvic bone, making him seem more Hollow than human or Shinigami. Wings protruded from his back, six heads resting, waiting for their use.

Ichigo breathed, glaring coldly at the creature. His muscles were sore, but he ignored the discomfort to shift into another attack. Unrelenting, that's what he was taught. He didn't expect the hand to suddenly attach itself to his neck, stopping all movements. _'I've been in this position before.'_ he mused. He ignored Aizen's speech, curiously looking at the orb embedded in the top hole. It glowed under his gaze, and he blinking, interrupting Aizen with a curious hand.

"No! Don't-" the monster never got to end his sentence, and Ichigo's burnt hand brushed the surface of the small orb. Aizen screamed, releasing Ichigo to clutch at his chest. The orb vibrated and glowed, faster and faster. Aizen distanced himself, screaming in pain as the Hogyoku forcably rejected him, shooting from his body and to the sixteen-year-old boy on the defensive. He gasped, his form breaking away to reveal his original form, hair all messy.

"Y-you..." he growled, breaking away from the shell that slipped off his form. "I'll kill you for that! Insolent fool!" His sword chipped, before shattering completely, leaving Aizen staring at the blade in confusion. A beam of light stabbed through his chest, more and more appearing.

"Well now, this is such a strange turn of events." Urahara said as he stepped up to the two. "Oh and look at that, Ichigo-kun kept his powers! Well done, well done." Ichigo starred at the man, before glancing back at the object in his hand. _'What does it want?'_ he thought, clutching his Zanpakutō tighter at the voice that entered his head.

"_I want my master to be happy."_ He trembled, watching but not hearing what was going on around him.

_'Why me?'_ he asked internally. The voice that entered his mind was different, but he could tell it was the same thing.

_The Hogyoku._

"_**You were curious, you were stronger than my last master. I wish to please. What do you wish?"**_ Ichigo closed his eyes, and reached deep into his heart. He ignore the screaming of Aizen as he was sealed away.

_'Sealing isn't enough, he'll get out eventually. I wish... No, I want-'_

"**I understand, Master. It shall be done."** Ichigo blinked in shock as the orb glowed in his hand, vibrating, vibrating. His fingers twitched, and he faintly heard someone tell him to drop the globe.

"_D**o**_**n**_'**t **_**l**_i**s**_**t**_e**n**_**, **_M**a**_**s**_t**e**_**r**_!"_ He didn't, and with a cry of 'No!' from Urahara, his world went white, before dimming black, the manacle laughter from his Hollow and the relieved sigh of Zangetsu calming his nerves as consciousness finally left him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he's gone? He couldn't have... couldn't have..." Rukia cried, clutching Renji for support. They had just gotten there, Uryu, Orihime, Chad and them, only to find out that Ichigo was... was...<p>

"He didn't die, if that's what you're thinking, Kuchiki-san."

"THEN WHERE IS HE? I can't feel him anymore! I haven't been able to feel him since we got here! If he's not dead, then where is he?" Urahara looked at the place where Ichigo had disappeared, and sighed.

"To be honest," he started, glancing back at the group.

"_I don't know."_

And they all broke down.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned at the light that hit his eyes. His eyes tightened, and he slowly blinked them open. Bare land surrounded him, and there was a small river bubbling next to him. His eyes shifted to his form. The first thing he noticed was how short he was. He groaned mentally at being a small kid again. A light brown yakuta clothed his slightly muscled body, a sealed blade sitting next to him.<p>

_'Zangetsu?'_ he asked internally, picking the blade up and smiling at the buzzing feeling of Zangetsu's warmth.

"_**I am here, Ichigo. You sealed me in your sleep."**_ Ichigo nodded, probing his mind for his Hollow.

"**Don't even ask, King! I'll always be here! You better be careful, Your Highness. I might take the throne someday!"** Shiro cried out, laughter spilling insanely from his curled mouth. Ichigo sighed.

_'Yeah, someday never. Where are we? And why am I a kid again?'_

"_**What was the last thing you remember, Ichigo?"**_ He thought for a moment, memories of his fight with Aizen coming first to his mind.

_'I was fighting with Aizen... and then...'_

"_**Then?"**_

_'The... the Hogyoku!'_ He slammed himself onto the ground, hitting himself in the head. _'Stupid! Idiot! Crazy Bastard!'_

"**Hey! What did I do?"** Shiro pouted, mentally slapping Ichigo.

_'SHUT UP! Dammit, I'm such a stupid idiot!'_

"**Yes you are, King."**

"_**Shirosaki, quiet."**_ Ichigo groaned, heavily, picking up the blade beside him and stumbling to his feet.

"**Hey King?"** Shiro asked after a few moments of silence.

Ichigo sighed quietly, deciding to entertain the Hollow by answering. _'What?'_ He felt Shiro roll his eyes before quieting down. Ichigo, confused, asked, _'Shiro?'_

"**What didya wish fer, King?"** Ichigo blinked, not expecting the question.

_'I... wished I could go back and stop this war before it happened. Why?'_

"_**That's your answer to where we are. Look around you, Ichigo."**_ He did. Around him, damaged by time or not, were huts that reminded him of the ones in Rukongai. He groaned. _'Shit.'_ He was in Soul Society, and by the looks of it, he was there before Aizen defected. _'If the feeling of his reiatsu is any indicator.' **"You must not call me by my real name, Ichigo. If anyone were to find out about you here in the past..."**_

_'I know, I know.'_

_**"It might jeopardize the future and create a paradox."**  
><em>

"Hey you! Stop right there!" He heard someone call. He paused, and turned around, seeing a group of kids running towards him.

"What the-!" He started, his mouth opening before closing. He caught sight of red hair, and froze. _'R-Renji?'_

"Stop! That's the water I stole! Give it back! I'll KILL you!" The kids got closer to where he was standing, and the guy yelled again. "You have until I count to ten, you brats! Stop and I'll make your death swift!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed, about to step in when a familiar figure slid out from beside him to trip the man.

"Who tripped me- Owo!" Ichigo watched in amusement as a young Rukia danced on the man's head before running off, calling a 'Follow me!' behind her. Renji and the three other kids did so, and Ichigo jumped to the roofs when he noticed no one's eyes on him. He followed them at a distance, watching them from the rooftops.

He tracked them to a rundown shack by the water he saw earlier. Kids were playing all around it, and he saw the group go in. He waited awhile, staying out of sight. When he saw Rukia emerge, he followed her to the outskirts of the town, hiding higher in the tree she climbed.

"Is there a reason you're following me, Mister?" she asked when he settled down. It didn't shock him at all, since he knew how Rukia was.

"You were pretty brave for doing that back there." he commented, knowing she saw him in the marketplace. "Besides, it was funny watching you take on an adult at your size." Rukia scowled, and looked up at him.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you following me..." He suspected she wanted a name, and he grinned.

"It's Shiro." He supplied, ignoring his Hollow's howls of laughter. "And it's because you looked upset. Something wrong?" Rukia looked back down.

"... Have you ever had to give anything you get away?" she asked after awhile. Ichigo blinked and smiled his 'Rukia-only smile' down at her.

"Plenty of times."

"Did you ever regret it?" He took a moment of silence to think it over. Did he?

"Yeah, sometimes. But then I think of how happy it made everyone else, and I learned to ignore that saddening feeling." he answered truthfully. Rukia blinked in shock and looked back at him. "You never told me your name." he smirked, hopping down next to her.

"I'm Rukia." Her eyes twinkled in fascination. Just then, Renji ran below them, and they watched together as he looked around for her. "Hey Renji!" she called and waved when he turned around. The younger version of the sixth division lieutenant stared at him, and Ichigo grinned as he waved also.

"Yo." Renji stared some more, and Rukia got a look on her face.

"What's up? You need to talk to me?" she asked, glancing down at him. He hesitated, a blush settling faintly on his cheeks.

"It's nothing." he pouted, turning away from the two. "Who's your friend?" he asked, sounding a little jealous.

"You're a strange one. Oh, and his name's Shiro." The redhead started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, glancing confusedly at the miniature version of his friend.

Renji laughed so hard, tears had appeared in his eyes. "You. You're name means white, and you're all white!" If Ichigo was shocked at this, he didn't show it.

"Yeah? And you're a pineapple. Point being?" He knew the nickname would irritate the boy, so he grinned and hopped down, dragging a laughing Rukia with him. "C'mon. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>The next time they had dared to go into the market, Ichigo and Rukia had tagged along. Renji led them, and Ichigo took up the back. Rukia slowed to a stop, holding her stomach.<p>

"Hungry?" he asked, and received a curious nod in return. He felt his own hunger react to hers. "Yeah, me too."

"Hey! Hurry up slow pokes!" Renji called, and the two resumed running.

Ichigo looked over at the girl. He turned to look forward as he spoke. "Ignore it until we steal some food. It'll go away then." They caught up, slowing down their breathing as they watched their friends fret over a black carriage. They watched a little more, ignoring the talk around them. Their eyes widened when a Shinigami stepped out of the house they were facing. Both Ichigo and Rukia both felt the man's power as he passed, and while Ichigo fell to his knees (pretendingly) Rukia fell flat on her face.

"Hey! Rukia, Shiro! What's wrong guys?" Renji said as he knelt beside the two. The Shinigami came back over, and asked if they were alright.

"Could it be... that you two are hungry?" Ichigo blinked, and looked back at Rukia. She had less power than he did, so worry was shining in his eyes.

"Oh no, not _hungry_."

"Feeling hunger in a place where it's not supposed to exist. I, too, was perplexed when all of a sudden I was feeling those stabs of pain. But, it is something you will have to live with. Just now, you probably felt my reiraku and consumed your own." He handed them a pack of onigiri, one for all three of them. "Now, eat this." Then he left, and the two who had fallen first looked at each other.

"Eat up!" Renji called, hoisting the two to their feet. "Let's go back for a second." And they left, Ichigo and Rukia munching happily on the rice balls.

* * *

><p>Renji stood in front of the group, his hand outstretched before him. He was gathering his energy, and after a few seconds, a small ball of energy appeared above his hand.<p>

"Amazing!" the boys called, and Ichigo scoffed. He glanced at his hand, contemplating on doing the same. Suddenly, he looked up, seeing their friends gathered around Rukia, an orb of blue resting in her hand.

"It's huge compared to Ren-chan's!" Ichigo smirked, and focused on his hand again. This time, he pushed some energy into it, and an orb the same size as Rukia's appeared.

"Wow! Look at Shiro's! It's so bright!"

"It's warm too!"

"Wow!" Rukia snickered at Renji's lost face.

"Beat that, Ren-_chan_." They laughed together, settling down and just being kids.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, with living in the slums, only Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo were left of their little group of friends. All had solemn looks on their face, years had passed since they were little kids. Renji had gotten taller, Ichigo had gotten taller, heck, Rukia had too!<p>

They all stood around the grave sites of their friends, when Rukia spoke. "Let's..." she swallowed. "Let's become Shinigami. In their honor." The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"In their honor."

That was the last time Ichigo had seen either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 2460 words! Not including the note at the top, and this note here. It's decent length. So glad you took the time to read this, next chapter will come out...<strong>

**Whenever I decide to post it!**

**Oh, and if you spot something that doesn't make sense to you, feel free to review. But don't be too harsh, I might cry if you are.**

**-KB-chan signing off-**


	2. Class is Now in Session

**-KB-chan is signing on-**

Hello there~! This is _**Time Traveler's Life**_ Chapter 2~! This is the actual start of the story. I guess you could see that last chapter as a prologue of some sorts. This chapter is about the start of Ichigo's school years. Hopefully, it won't be short and sweet. I'm going to try and drag out the Academy days for as long as I can.

For the first time, I am answering reviews here in the actual story!

**Anonymous Reviewer:** Daw, thank you! The only thing I can say to that is since he is in the 78th district, many people don't question why he does it, and automatically assume it is for protection. It is one of the worst districts in Rukongai, after all.

**S****ervent Satsujinki****: **I hope you enjoy it. O_O Thank you! Oh, dear god, I thought I would have a heart attack when I saw that rule. Ichi won't be _too_ OOC (I hope) with that little loophole.

**neliel all the way:** Renji says that, because for some reason, which I will most likely explain later in the story, Ichigo had taken on his Hollow's appearance. You'll learn more about this in this chapter here.

**Martyna1:** I hope it will be.

**Kohanita:** Thanks, and I will.

**Umbra8191:** Thank you, and here it is.

**Tango Dancer:** Last time, I promise. Or hope. Oh! And thank you... Although, I didn't put much work into the first chapter... I just watched Bleach ep. 32 and added Ichigo into the picture... As for the updates, I think I'll pull a Strawberry Basket, and update when I think the chapters are of decent length. Wouldn't want short chappies, now would we? BTW, I love your Bleach fics, absolutely amazing with how you personify Ichigo as a female.

**Kaden213:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it.

**BadyGuz:** Thank god. It was confusing, but I'm glad I got it right. And I can't take all the credit for this. You came up with the idea, so it's only fair you get credit for it too. Again, I'm glad I got it right, and you're welcome.

**LightGirl101:** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Sky. Night. Rain:** Thank you! And I won't! ;P And I am so sorry for butchering your name! is being retarded and won't let me keep it together...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know why people have to do this, I mean it's _fan_fiction. Pointless. But I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to BadyGuz for coming up with the idea. Actual story, however, _does_ belong to me. You steal it, _I Kill You_. XD

**Summary:** What would happen if Ichigo never used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō in his final fight with Aizen? What if the Hogyoku rejected Aizen before his powers lowered? What if Ichigo had been chosen, and with his heart's desire, sent back in time, 100 years ago? What if he had gained new powers during his short travel through the space-time-continuum? That's what happened, and I'm here to tell you how.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Class Is Now In Session**

The people surrounding him felt off. Nervous, actually. It _was_ the first day of the Academy curriculum, after all. He hadn't seen hair nor hide of Renji, and Rukia was so short, he'd scan right over her. They were getting their schedules today, and he had wanted to get some classes with either of them. He had a feeling that he wouldn't.

When they called his 'name', Ichigo had gone up. He'd received his slip, his schedule and dorm number printed on it in a neat handwriting. He took a glance at it.

**'Name:** 市谷 白 (_Shitani Shiro_)  
><strong>Reiatsu Class:<strong> 高度な_(Kōdona, _Advanced)  
><strong>Dorm Room:<strong> 六二七 (627)  
><strong>Class Timetable:<strong>

**Mon. Wed. Fri.  
><strong>Breakfast: 08:00  
>Class 6-1 Homeroom: 08:30<br>Class 6-1 History: 09:00  
>Kidō-T: 10:00<br>Kidō-P: 11:45  
>Lunch: 13:30<br>Zanjutsu-T: 14:00  
>Zanjutsu-P: 15:45<br>Dinner: 18:30

**Tues. Thurs. Sat.**  
>Breakfast: 08:00<br>Class 6-1 Homeroom: 08:30  
>Class 6-1 History: 09:00<br>Hakuda-T: 10:00  
>Hakuda-P: 11:45<br>Lunch: 13:30  
>Hohō-T: 14:00<br>Hohō-P: 15:45  
>Dinner: 18:30<p>

**Classes are scheduled Mondays thru Saturdays, Sundays are free.'***

He supposed that it was to be a good thing that he only had four classes a day. He sighed, and tried to find his way around. Keyword being _tried_. There were just too many people in the way. 'Shiro' growled. He thought twice about shunpo'ing to his room, knowing others wouldn't be able to see him with his speed, but what might happen stopped any thought about it.

So he pushed his way through the crowd, glaring every time someone looked at him in either a curious, angry, or lustful way. Some students fell when he passed by, and he barely gave them a passing look. None of them were his friends, yet.

* * *

><p>He made his way through the halls, glancing at every door number so he knew where everything was. He climbed a set of stairs, the nearest door number was a three-digit number starting with a '6', the rest of the doors starting the same way. He steadily walked down the walkway, glancing at the door numbers as they reached the '620's.<p>

_'623… 625… Here, 627.'_ he thought, opening the door to his new dorm room. Half the room was a mess, clothes thrown aimlessly on the ground, a blue shitagi* hanging out of the dresser in the corner, the bed unmade. The other half looked completely different.

It was as clean as a hospital room, and looked like one too. The bed had a white bedspread on it, and the sheets were white as well. There was a maple wood dresser and desk against the wall, being the only thing on this side of the room that looked used. No one was in the room yet, and 'Shiro' had no clue what to do. He glanced around the room again.

Right next to the door was a small couch, barely big enough for him to curl up on. Beside it, up against the wall, was a bookshelf. It was empty of books, most likely where his roommates kept their text books. He sighed, and set his sword down (having been carrying it with him the entire time!) as he took a seat on the navy blue couch.

* * *

><p>He heard voices outside the door. He must've dozed off for a few minutes after he had sat down. His ears perked at the sound of someone yelling, angry enough that he could hear the words perfectly through the door.<p>

"Whaddya mean we got 'nother roomie? Ain't us two 'nough?" the decidedly male voice screamed. He heard a sigh from the man's company.

"Quiet Kyōki. The Headmaster told us that he seemed to be some sort of Prodigy. For him to be rooming with us, two 6th-years, he must be at least somewhat adequate in the Spiritual Arts already." He heard 'Kyōki' grunt, and assumed that he was thinking it over.

"Yeah, yer right, Shizuka. 'E's gotta be really smart ta be wit' us!" 'Shiro' snickered, and imagined 'Shizuka' rolling his eyes.

"... Quite..." The door rattled then, and swung into the room. 'Shiro' looked up to see the two men he'd be rooming with for the next year.

In front of him stood two males, both of different heights and body structures. The first one was the larger of the two, standing at, at least, 6'8''. He was large, with buffed up muscles and next to none of his body weigh seemed to be fat. He was wearing the Academy's uniform, and had a, rather large but not as large as his original, Zanpakutō hanging on his back. He had dark brown hair that seemed to stand at attention on his head, and eerie black eyes that seemed to lack any form of survival instinct. Burnt tan skin stretched all over his body, revealing light pink scars from who knows what.

The other male, however, seemed to be his exact opposite. He wasn't as tall as his companion, standing straight at a somewhat normal 6'1''. He was lithe in build, with more sinewy muscles that showed he was more speed than strength. He, too, had a Zanpakutō resting on his back, but his was more average sized. His dirty blond hair swayed at his shoulders, barely brushing them, and deep blue eyes blinked in shock at him. Peach colored skin layered among his muscles, pulling tight in just the right places (not that he was looking...) and seemed to go on forever.*

He stood up, revealing his own 6'0'' frame to the others in the room. A pale hand came up to rub at the back of his head, giving him that nervous 'newbie' look. His voice was strong when he spoke, though. "Hello." he muttered, looking the two men in the eye. "I'm Shitani Shiro, and it's a pleasure to be rooming with you." He bowed his head to the two, knowing that he'd rather stay on their good side instead of acting like an arrogant buck in the lions' den. **(Shiro laughed in his mind at how he was acting.)** Kyōki grunted as he gave a grin to him, and patted him harshly on the shoulder.

"I like ya a'ready, Gaki. Yer a'ight." 'Shiro' winced silently as the large hand continued to abuse his already sore muscles. Shizuka watched him with observant eyes from the cleaner side of the room. He nodded to himself about something before turning to the other 6th-year.

"Kyōki, you must at least pick up your side of the room. Shitani-san needs somewhere to place his bed when it arrives tomorrow." he murmured, instantly telling 'Shiro' that he was a very soft spoken person. He watched with silent observation as Kyōki put a finger to his mouth as if to ponder over something.

"Yeah, yer pro'lly right, Shizuka. Remind meh afta we git ta class. Gotta show ta rookie 'round, right?" Shizuka sighed and shook his head, his brackish blond hair whipping across his face with every movement.

"...You're never going to do it..." he muttered and sighed dejectedly. He returned his piercing blue gaze to 'Shiro' as he spoke in a slightly louder voice. "Anyway, I am Kōsetsu Shizuka, and the big lug over there is Shōkanjō Kyōki." he said, pointing over at the large man. 'Shiro' nodded and smiled weakly at the two.

"Hajimemashite.*" Shizuka blinked at him and returned the sediment. Silence reigned over the room, only lasting a few seconds before a bell rang somewhere in the room. All three occupants blinked, the two older men moving towards the door again.

"That was the class bell, Shitani-san." Shizuka called, walking out of the door with Kyōki in tow. "Come along, we'll show you to your classes for the day. We've already missed the morning meal." 'Shiro' nodded, and trailed behind the two older men.

* * *

><p>Together with Shizuka, 'Shiro' had found his way to his 'homeroom' class. Kyōki had gone off to Class 6-2, having been in the 'regular' class. He sighed and took a seat in the back, the inclined seats giving him a perfect view of the front of the class.<p>

Students started to file in, some were talking to each other, some were rough housing with friends, and others were silent. But all of them had their eyes on him. He frowned at the attention, and the whispering started. Things like "Who's that?" or "What's _he_ doing here?" were some of the tings they said.

Shizuka sat down next to him, and some of the 6th-years gasped. His blond haired roommate glared at all the others. They all sat down, turned their gazes away, and resumed talking about the 'new kid'. Finally, the teacher walked in and everyone was silent.

"Ohayōgozaimasu~!" the teacher trilled. Her voice was like a siren, drawing you in to your death. Her appearance matched her voice, as long dark black hair fell past her waist. Her frayed bangs hung in her dark blue eyes, and her skin was so pale it seemed to glow. She was thin, but not like a stick. Her muscles were defined, but were more of a gymnast build. Her eyes glittered like precious gems, and her bust had to have been as big, if not bigger, than the future lieutenant of the tenth squad.

"Ohayōgozaimasu!" the students replied, the men in a more flirtatious way. 'Shiro' mumbled a weak "Good morning" before casting his eyes away. He was paying attention, however, when the teacher started to speak again.

"I am your sensei, Seikawa Kajin. You see me everyday before any of your other classes for the rest of the year or until you graduate. Since this is your first day as sixth-years, I'll let you get to meet you new classmates. I know you must know everyone here already, but you have a new student for the year. His entrance exam went so well, he's been bumped up to your level." After hearing this, 'Shiro' shrank back in his seat, trying to disappear. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'Just what I needed: a teacher who thinks it's cool to throw me to the sharks.'_ "Guys and girls, please welcome Shitani Shiro-san." Everyone in the class turned in their seats to glance back at him.

Some girls started whispering again, the classic 'OMG! He is so HOT! I wonder if he has a girlfriend already...' routine. 'Shiro' groaned. He could hear his Hollow laughing his ass off in his soul, and growled in his head.

_'Shut. Up.'_ This seemed to have the opposite effect, and instead of quieting down, the Hollow howled with more laughter.

"**Ahahahaha! Aw jeez King! Heh heh, I didn't think I'd be such a stunner!* Pfft... Do me a favor, eh?" Shiro snickered.** 'Shiro' rolled his eyes, but listened tot he Hollow anyway. **Glad to have his Host's attention, Shiro smirked as he spoke. "When someone asks ya out, be a heart-breaker. And, and don't do it in a nice way that you let the girl down gently... No no, do it hard and fast, like sex!" Imagining the look on his King's face, Shiro burst out into a new round of maniacal laughter.**

'Shiro' was _**NOT**_ amused. In fact, if not for his self-control, his mouth would be hanging open in disbelief, and a fiery red blush would've consumed his cheeks and ears. He growled lowly, surprising Shizuka, who sat next to him.

"Is everything alright, Shitani-san?" 'Shiro' grimaced, before turning to look at the blond from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, splendid. I'm going to try to ignore the fact that half the class would like to bed me, while the other half wants to maim me." The person in front/slightly below him coughed, and turned around. 'Shiro' noticed that the kid seemed to have to really crane his neck to see him, and from that, he guessed the boy was short.

The kid had straight black hair that reached the nape of his neck. His skin was pale, unlike the teacher's, and almost sickly. His eyes were the most unusual. They seemed to have every color blended together, creating a rainbow effect you could get lost in. At first glance, they looked brown, perhaps even black or a dark blue. It was only when you _really_ looked or, like with 'Shiro', were very observant that you noticed how peculiar they were.

"I-I'm sorry." the kid stuttered. "B-but I c-couldn't help but o-overhear your c-conversation Shitani-san. I-it seems t-to me t-that you've f-forgotten the p-portion of p-people who d-don't seem t-to care." 'Shiro' chuckled, and looked the boy in the eye.

"I guess you're right..." he trailed off, trying to get the boy's name.

"O-oh! I'm Shizukawa Musei, Sensei's younger brother." Musei replied, not seeing the shocked looks on the two others' faces. "Kajin looks a lot like our mother did. I look like our Ojii-san. Though, our eyes are the same unusual arrangement of colors."

'Shiro' nodded, before looking back down at the rest of the class. "Kinda makes me wonder if they are going to talk to me, or stare at me like they want to–" he said loudly, and Shizuka covered his mouth at the right time. He had expected it, and smirked behind his 'friend's hand. He looked around the room to see everyone's reaction. The guys were glowering at him, and the girls blushing. Sure enough, there was that group of people who didn't look at him period. _'I should probably meet them, they wouldn't bother me like the rest of these people, and I'd rather have friends like that.'_ he thought.

So he stood, making Shizuka remove his hand and Musei to glance up at him. Giving a curt, "Ja ne," to them, he stalked over to the uncaring group. It reminded him of his friends back in Karakura-cho. There was the clown, the womanizer, the snob, the silent back-up, the princess/prep and the tomboy. He smiled. Yeah, these will do.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" sniffed Snob. Silent Back-up grunted his confusion, almost like a question. Tomboy looked up from her text book, and gave him 'The Look'.<p>

"Probably wants to make friends that don't want to kill him or rape him." she muttered and half the group blushed. 'Shiro' smirked, and let loose a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Tomboy smiled, and Prep did too.

"Great. We'd love to add 'Snowflake' to the group." she simpered. "Princess over here is Kurosaki Kisaki, hence why we call her 'Princess'–" **Shiro snickered at his King's emotions. The surname 'Kurosaki' was all to familiar with him.**

"Hajimemashite~!" Princess called. Tomboy rolled her eyes and smiled a little wider.

"Yeah... Anyway, the weirdo over there," she pointed to Clown, "is Aoikuni Jaku. The bitch–"

"–Hey! I'm a guy, Shisen–!"

"–that first addressed you was Nuriume Megane. The tall guy there is Seiryū Kyokan. The last guy there is Hiryūiki Tsuyo." Womanizer waved his hand before turning to look him up and down, much like Tomboy did.

"He'll work as a wing man." 'Shiro' scoffed and shook his head. Tomboy smirk and finally introduced her self.

"And I'm Shihōin Shisen, the next head of the Shihōin Family." She didn't seem to be exited about it at all.

Sitting down, 'Shiro' smiled to all his new 'friends'. Then, he took in their appearances.

Aside from wearing the Academy uniform, they were all different. Shisen seemed to be a fighter, with a boyish frame and black hair reaching down past her shoulders, even tied up. Her brown eyes glowed with determination, and her smile was contagious.

Tsuyo had an uncaring aura around him, even as he jotted down notes (most likely about 'Shiro') and seemed to lure in girls with his shoulder length black hair, and boyish features.

Megane was different from the rest, being stick thin and snobbish. His jet black hair, unlike Tsuyo's, rested neatly against the nape of his neck, and his wiry build proved he was more of a bookworm than a fighter.

Kisaki looked like an older version of Karin, with long black hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her personality, though, reminded him of his father.

Jaku had shoulder length brown hair, and matching brown eyes. He jumped around the group, trying to get laughs or smiles.

Kyokan was big, in both body type and height. Just sitting he came up to 'Shiro's shoulder. His wavy brown hair hung in brown eyes, going well with his mocha colored skin.

In order, they basically looked a lot like Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Uryu, Karin, Keigo, and Chad. There were subtle differences, like how Shisen was slightly taller than her counterpart, and Jaku was calmer than his. And like how Kisaki seemed more of a mix between his whole family, with Karin's looks, Yuzu's optimism, and his father's silly persona. It really made him question who her parents were. Megane was more stuck up than Ishida, and Tsuyo talked less than Mizuiro. Kyokan just seemed to sit there, not that different from Chad, but somehow, a lot gentler. But other than that, they seemed the same.

"So what were you guys talking about before I came over?" he asked, innocently at first, but when Kisaki and Shisen's faces flushed, it turned out not so much. Megane scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You'd like to know." he muttered under his breath. If not for his superior hearing, 'Shiro' might've missed it.

He glanced toward Megane. "Yeah," he started, giving him a sideways glance, "I would." He watched as the dark haired boy pushed up his glasses, making the glare hide his eyes. Kisaki smiled, pink still tinting her cheeks and nose.

"We were, um, –she cleared her throat– talking about who's… _thing_ was b-bigger…" she stumbled, the pink flaring into a vicious red. "A-and…"

"That's enough, Princess. I think he gets it." Shisen turned to him, the pink dusting her cheeks, giving her a flushed 'after run' look. "We're pretty sure Kyo won." 'Shiro' nodded, glancing around the group again. He smiled softly, before his face dropped at the reiatsu filling into the room.

"I guess the History teacher's coming…" he heard Jaku sigh.

"Who's the teacher?" he asked, full on curious as to the reactions around the group.

Megane looked at him in annoyance, and sighed. "His name is Ichimaru Gin, and he's the lieutenant of the fifth division. I don't know why he's teaching our History class, but Captain Aizen assigned him here, so we'll have to deal with it." 'Shiro's eyes widened, a flash of Gin laying on a slab of risen cement, his left arm missing, and a large slash mark going from his left shoulder, probably the reason his arm wasn't connected, to his right hip, bleeding out with Rangiku-san crying over his slowly dying body. He remembered the pleading look in his eyes as they made eye-contact before the final battle.

But most of all, he remember the lost and lonely feel of his blade as they fought, and how he tried to help get him away before his short life ended.

Yeah, Ichimaru Gin was not a problem at the moment.

* * *

><p>Not including Author's Notes, this chapter had 3187 words! Wow, longer than the last one…<p>

*Did anyone notice how I did this kind of schedule in Strawberry Basket as well? Oh well, that's just me, lol.

*This is the colored 'under shirt' of an Academy Uniform. For the girls, it is red.

*Okay... *coughcough* um about this... Uh I used to know a guy who was a 'heart-breaker' and uh... yeah... I based Shizuka off him, since they're both pretty calm about things... Don't blink at the screen like you don't understand! I was a teenage girl back then!

*Okay, so 'Hajimemashite' means "Nice to meet you." You say this the first time you meet someone.

*Okay. So Shirosaki says this because Ichigo looks exactly like him, minus the black Hollow eyes. Reviewer 'neliel all the way' actually asked about this last chapter, and why Renji thought it was funny for Ichigo to have the name 'Shiro'. Does that clear it up? I hope so.

Okay, so you don't get confused in the next chapter, Ichigo will be referred to as Shiro, as it's starting to be a pain typing 'Shiro' each time, and Hollow Shiro (heh heh) will be referred to as Shirosaki/Hollow/Hollow Zangetsu (because of his 'I AM Zangetsu' thing...)

Okay, I need to stop starting paragraphs with 'Okay'... Heh heh.

All OC's in this so far are mine.

Until next time~!

**-KB-chan is signing off-**


	3. Mirror Reflections

**-KB-chan is signing on-**

Hello again! Chapter 3 of **_Time Traveler's Life_**! Hmm, well I really don't have anything to say, other than "Thank you for all who Story Alert/Author Alert/Favorite TTL!"

Now it's time for our favorite part of the chapter! Review Replies, were you have to look at the actual review to understand what I'm talking about! (**NOT**)

**Umbra8191:** Daw, thanks.

**Tango Dancer:** Lol, ikr? Naw, it's not that I don't _LIKE_ them... it's important to the story, consider how I plan this to go... (not really, I'm just kinda winging it right now ^^;) And about Shisen, I'm thinking more of a cousin, since I'm guessing that Yoruichi never had a sister/daughter. Kisaki... Hmm, well I guess she could've been MK's daughter... Oh well, only thing left to do is question her!

**daydreamer1008:** Hahaha! So true, I guess that is the reason. Too bad Ichi's not gonna help him much.

**inuxkag1000:** Thank you. Thank you. And I will!

**Sky. Night. Rain:** Oh thank god! Don't kill me DX I won't be able to do as you wish if I'm dead!

**Sjsofi:** X'DDDDD

**Anonymous:** Thank you, I was working to make sure it didn't stick too much to the canon. As for the 'future' Ichigo, He's still going to be born normally, just that 'Shiro' will actually see himself and know it's time to go back. Kinda like HP 3. And please no Bala-to-the-face, my brother does that enough to me DX

**a very lazy person:** I can see where you're coming from. I'm glad you reviewed, and as for why Shiro's friends look like his other group, well... It's an important part to the story. But you're right, I shouldn't have put in so many OC's in such a short amount of time, and now I feel kinda bad that I'm adding ANOTHER one... As for changing the timeline, he was sent back 100 years, yes, but please try not to forget that years do pass from when Renji and Rukia were kids. I tweaked that timeline, going from 10 years to 50. So please bear with me for this. Thanks again for the review, and I'll try to do better with this next chapter! (LONGREPLYISLONG!)

**Suicide Heal:** Thanks~!

**OpenSourceArtist:** Ah? Really! Thank you for the complement! I'm thinking of explaining that in this chapter, as 'Shiro's going to be visiting the Inner World to get a better grasp on this. But, not until after I put in a mirror scene, since Ichigo hasn't had the proper time to freak out yet, kukuku~

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know why people have to do this, I mean it's _fan_fiction. Pointless. But I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to BadyGuz for coming up with the idea. Actual story, however, _does_ belong to me. You steal it, _I Kill You_. XD

**Summary:** What would happen if Ichigo never used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō in his final fight with Aizen? What if the Hogyoku rejected Aizen before his powers lowered? What if Ichigo had been chosen, and with his heart's desire, sent back in time, 100 years ago? What if he had gained new powers during his short travel through the space-time-continuum? That's what happened, and I'm here to tell you how.

_**Chapter 3**_

**Mirror Reflections**

Reiatsu flooded the room as the students took their seats. Although Shiro sat near Musei and Shizuka, his new friends sat right next to him still. Shizukawa-sensei had left when everyone was 'getting to know each other,' and Ichimaru walked in a few seconds after everyone took their seats.

"Mornin', everyone!" the silver-haired man chimed. Pleasantries aside, he started to count how many students were in the room, his grin widening when the roll was only one less than full. "Mah, Musei-kun? Where's yer roomie at?" Not expecting to be called on, the dark-haired boy jumped.

"U-um... H-he, uh, s-sorta... k-kinda... didn't wake up..." He muttered nervously, fidgeting in his seat. Ichimaru chuckled at the boy, smirking as he tapped his wrist.

"Dun't worry 'bout 'im, Musei-kun. He'll be here soon 'nough." Ignoring the creepy feeling he got, Shiro sat back in his seat and watched as Gin's smile seem to widen. "In fact, let's start wit'out 'im! Git up an' get a text book 'bout the 'History o' th' Soul Society' startin' wit' th' front row."

Doing as told wasn't hard, as all the textbooks were right next to the door. Students grabbed a book, moved to let the next student grab one, then headed to their seats. One after another, the textbook count lowered, and only two were left when Shiro reached the case that contain them. Just as his hand brushed the spine of the thick hard-covered book, the door slide open with a slam that startled most students half to death. Some girls that weren't paying attention even screamed, hurting Shiro's ears. With a surprised jerk of his hand, the textbook slid off the shelf and landed right on his foot.

Instead of crying out at the pain, Shiro looked down at his foot, raising an eyebrow when all he felt was a slight throbbing sensation. He looked up at the door to see a male student slouched over his knees with shoulder length black hair and slightly tanned skin. He was breathing harshly, almost as if he'd run the whole way here, which (considering who he thought it might be) he probably did.

"Ah," the guy breathed, trying to catch his breath, "G-gomen'nasai for being late, Ichimaru-sensei." he coughed, standing up straight with his shoulders held back. He stood at approximately 6'1, his dark colored hair parted neatly down the middle.

Ichimaru's grin widened, and his slit closed eyes glanced at the new guy. "It's alright, Reikyū-kun. Jus' git ya book an' si' down." Nodding, he stood next to Shiro, grabbed the last book, and then moved to the farthest seat in the back.

Shiro growled lowly in his throat, crouching down to grab his own book off his throbbing appendage*. He sighed, the anger ebbing away as he made his way back to his seat, coincidentally right in front of the late guy. Listening to Ichimaru telling them where to open their books to, Shiro placed his cheek in his head and let his eyes roam the class, taking note of the backs of people's heads. Some students had regular hair colors, like black or browns. Others were like Shizuka and had lighter colors, like blond. There was a group of people in the front who were like him and had weird hair colors, like green and pink, blue and red. There was even a guy with them who had his hair, black, with multicolored streaks. All in all, they looked like the class punks, the ones who didn't care for the rules. If they didn't remind him so much of the punks and thugs back home, he might've went over to meet them. As it was, he wasn't going to risk it and have another group trying to terrorize him.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie as he turned around to find the kid from before looking at him as if it was too much work to do. "Sorry about earlier." he apologized, making Shiro think back to what the kid might've done. Oh, yeah. His foot. "I had over-slept and didn't want to be late, but you see how that worked out." He held out a hand, hoping for a handshake. "I'm Hakusha Reikyū, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shiro gripped Reikyū's hand, letting it slid out as a type of greeting.

"Shitani Shiro, pleasure's all yours." he joked, bringing a lazy smile to Reikyū's face. They both turned their attention back to Ichimaru when he started talking louder to get their attention.

"And since we have two troublemakers in the back who refuse to listen," he sighed with his usual grin, "Why don' ya'll tell us why the Seireitei has t'em Sekkiseki rocks surroundin' it?" Ichimaru glanced between the two 'troublemakers' before settling on the raven-haired boy. "Ah, let's see if ya were payin' attention, eh, Reikyū-kun?" With a groan that said, 'Why me?' Reikyū stood up from his seat, ignoring how everyone's eyes moved to him and recited,

"**Sekkiseki **is a material known to negate all Reiryoku. The stone forms a full spherical barrier around the city, stopping anything spiritual from breaching it. The Seireitei uses this type of rock so that Rukongai residents aren't effected by the Reiatsu of multiple Shinigami." And then he sat back down, put his head on the table, and fell asleep. Everyone deadpanned at him, wondering how he could do such a thing.

"S-sensei?" a girl questioned, glancing worriedly in Reikyū's direction. Ichimaru understood immediately, looking at Shiro.

"'Scuse me, Shiro-chan, but could ya make sure Reikyū-kun doesn' suff'cate?" Shiro blinked, his right eye twitching at the nickname.

_'Now I know what Tōshirō had to put up with…'_ he thought, turning to his new friend again. With a sigh, he tapped the raven's head, getting a grumble in return. Twisting to face the front again, he grunted, "He's alive." Everyone let out a sound of relief, turning back to their books as Ichimaru started to talk again. Several minutes later, a loud clanging startled half the class, leading to them closing their books and walking out to their next classes.

* * *

><p>Shiro learned he had Kidō with Shisen, Megane, and Reikyū next, walking next to the former and latter, and completely ignore how Megane complained about having to deal with him for another 2 and a half hours. He just sighed and followed the Sixth-years to the Kidō hall where they would first have theory class for an hour and forty-five minutes, and then go out to the practice field for another hour and forty-five minutes. The group sat in the relative back, close enough to the front to hear, but not so close that Reikyū would get in trouble for his narcolepsy, save for Megane, who sat in the very first row.<p>

The rest of the class stayed standing, talking to their friends, but Shiro paid them no mind. Instead, he turned to his friends, ignoring the feel of eyes on the back of his head. They talked about trivial things, like "What were their schedules?" "Did they have any other classes together?" and "What's your dorm number? Maybe we're close to each other!" Though, it was mainly Shisen asking these questions, Reikyū and Shiro just answered, even letting the female see their schedule slips. It seemed for Shiro, he either had Shisen, Reikyū, or both in his classes, which he was grateful for.

It was a little while longer before the teacher strode in.

"My name is Yamashi Tsurai, and I'm your Kidō instructor for this year, maggots." The instructor prattled, glancing at every person in the room. "Alright, I want all of you to grab your textbooks from the front. I don't care how you do it, but I don't want all of you up at the same time!" Groans burst forth from the students throats, making the new sensei glare at everyone. He was an average-looking guy, about 5'11 with short blackish-blue hair and blue topaz eyes. He wasn't buff like a certain 11th squad captain, nor was he thin like the Quinta Espada, instead being a perfect balance between the two. His voice was a low baritone, making most of the girls swoon in their seats. Shiro blinked.

_'I'm starting to question my sexuality.'_ he thought, earning a snicker from his Hollow. _'Seriously, I've been checking out every guy I've seen to the smallest detail.'_ He distinctly heard a sigh before Shirosaki burst out in giggles.

"_**What 'sexuality', King? You ain't even pop'd yer cherry!"**_ Choosing to ignore the carbon copy, Shiro stood from his seat along with Shisen to grab their books, snatching up a second one for his other 'friend', who was sleeping face-down on the table once more. Dropping the book next to the napping teen's head with a **SMACK**, he watched as the raven sluggishly looked up at him, blinking his eyes with tiresome blankness.

"Wha-"

"I got your book for you, you narc." Shiro grumbled, sitting down next to him. Reikyū blinked, looking at the book beside him, and he blinked again.

"When did he say to get them?" he asked, laying his head down on his arms once more as he gazed up at the pale boy in front of him.

Shiro sighed in irritation, his eye twitching violently. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was after you had fallen asleep for the God-knows-what time? Or maybe it was before I had gotten up to get my own... I wonder." he sarcastically mumbled to his friend. _'This is going to be one long class...'_

* * *

><p>Hours passed by, and the class was dismissed for lunch. Instead of going to the Mess Hall like most of the other students, Shiro made his way back to his dorm room. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't need to replenish his reiatsu reserves yet. He sighed, opening the crème colored door and making his way into the room. Surprisingly, there was another bed in the room, pressed up against the wall opposite of, what he assumed was, Shizuka's own futon. He grunted in confusion, noticing how Kyōki's side of the room was cleaned up as well.<p>

He shook his head. No use contemplating something he didn't, nor wanted to understand. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the bathroom situated in the corner. His skin was way to hot for his liking, and he severely hoped he wasn't as red as he felt.

_'Stupid Shihōin, flashing everyone like that! I have to find out her relationship to Yoruichi, she acts way too much like her!'_ He went straight to the sink, running the water and splashing his face with it, scrubbing the skin to wash away the tingling sensation. Hair wet water, Shiro looked up at himself in the reflective surface of the mirror and froze.

Wide gold eyes took in his own appearance, seeing it fully for the first time since he'd gone back through the time stream. The snowy locks he knew he had went to his shoulders, mimicking the way it had when he was fighting Aizen back in his own time. His skin was as white as his hair, brighter since the stray water droplets had darkened the powdery locks to a bright silver. His skin was even whiter than the Academy's uniform top. He looked back up at his eyes, the gold color reminding him eerily of his Hollow's own black-surrounded ones.

He bit his lip harshly, resisting the urge to yell out in shock. No wonder Renji had laughed at him back when they were little Rukongai brats. He pulled himself away from the mirror, and dived into his sideways inner world, that he hadn't visited at all in the fifty years he was back in the past. What he saw scared and surprised him.

* * *

><p>His sideways world wasn't sideways anymore, instead it was spinning, like a clock. Fire licked at the base, never spreading and never going out. The sensation of spinning was dizzying, and he had to sit down for a moment. It was almost as if he was on a sideways floating platform in the sky. The sky changed from ground, to horizon, to sky and back to horizon in an everlasting counterclockwise rotation. When he could focus again, he saw how there were more platforms like the one he was on.<p>

The platforms created a wall like structure, all spinning in one direction or the another, side-by-side and never stopping. He swallowed the sickening feeling he had from such a disgruntling change.

He stood up again, looking around and ignoring the way everything around his swirled. Hesitantly, he called out. "Zangetsu? Shirosaki?" His voice quivered, and he fought with himself if he should go looking and possibly get lost in his own inner world, or stay put and wait for them to find him. He went with the latter, and called out again, louder, "Hey, can you hear me? What happened to this place? Zangetsu! Shirosaki! Answer me!"

A soul-chilling giggle that could only belong to his Hollow sounded, and he spun around, unsheathing his sword, and meeting his Hollow head on. The copy 'tsk'ed, a demonic smile still on his face. "Yo, King. Long time no see, 'eh?" Ichigo shivered at the liquid-sounding effects his Hollow's voice held. He pushed back at his twin, since they looked the part. "I gotta say, you pull the albino look of pretty well." The only difference between the two albinos was that Ichigo's eyes didn't have the black surrounding them, and Shirosaki's hair was shorter, back in the original style they both shared when they were fifteen.

"What happened here?" he asked again, not sure if the Hollow had heard him calling before. Shirosaki frowned, and pulled away, watching with amused eyes as Ichigo fell forward on the rotating platform.

"Dunno. T'was the same sideways building when we got 'ere. Then one day, BAM! It was this rotating crap and Zangetsu was gone. Dunno where he went, but I figured he was still talkin' ta ya, considering tha's been what we've been doin' these past years. In fact, it was right afta ya met that midget girl again for the 'first' time that th' changes 'ere happened." Ichigo sat up and frowned, glancing at his Hollow as the copy mimicked his gaze.

"Something's not right." he muttered, glancing around again. "Zangetsu hasn't spoken to me at all since that last time." He shook his head, banishing thoughts he didn't want to have. "So, you have any idea why I look like you?" he asked, watching as Shirosaki scowled at him.

"Dun' ask me, I ain't smart an' insightful like Zan was. Although the reason could be because I was once part'a ya, and since our souls were connected when ya were sent back 'ere, th' 'space time continuum' tha' ya went through scrambled yer DNA ta match mine so ya didn't deteriorate, 'er somethin' like tha'." Ichigo stared in awe at his Hollow, making the copy shift back and forth from foot to foot. "Wha'?"

"That has to be the smartest thing you've ever come up with in your entire existence." Ichigo murmured, chuckling when Shirosaki pouted at him.

"Tha' was mean, King. I got a lotta stuff ta say tha' ain't stupid an' makes sense." Shaken from their conversation by a ringing vibrating through their world, Ichigo glanced up and grumbled.

"Shit, that was the bell to get to class. I gotta go." he stood up, shimmering out and back to his body when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"'Ey... Uh, come back 'gain later... This was... kinda nice, jus' talkin' wit' ya." His Hollow stuttered, making Ichigo smile at him softly.

"Aa, I'll try. It was nice not having to worry about you trying to kill me." With an indignant yell from his Hollow, he disappeared out of his rotating world, and back in the real one.

"_**Figure this out, King. Somethin' ain't right, an' I dun' like it."**_

* * *

><p>Getting to the Zanjustu hall from the dorms wasn't easy, especially how the halls to the courtyard were crowded with students trying to get to classes on time. Surprisingly, the nostalgic thought of high school hallways entered his mind, and he scoffed. It was just like that, only worse. He managed to make it to the Zanjustu hall before the bell rang again, sitting next to Reikyū again as the raven slept on. Shisen had gone with Megane to Hakuda Theory, as the boy next to him informed before drifting off once more.<p>

A loud **BANG** from the hallway caused most of the class to jump out of their seats and run to the door. A little boy about the size of a five-year-old groaned in pain, his blond hair falling over his eyes as he sat up. "Ow..." he muttered, pouting at the wall. All the girls squealed at how 'cute' he was, making the little boy glance up and shriek. "W-where did you all come from?" he exclaimed, backing up against the wall he was just looking at. Shiro made a questioning sound in the back of his throat, pushing his way through the crowd in front of the door to get a better look at the boy. He had the Academy uniform on, though it was a size too large for his frame. His eyes were scared as people tried to get closer to him, and after spotting the white hair of Shiro, dodged the pouncing fangirls and scrambled up the albino's shoulders for safety.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the trembling boy, and sighed. "Great..." he muttered. _'More strays have attached themselves to me.'_ He heard Shirosaki snicker, and growled inwardly at the Hollow. "Can I help you?" he asked, his golden eyes meeting the emerald green ones of the little boy. In a sense, the boy reminded him of his sisters in the future.

"Yeah, you can keep all those... _people_ away from me. All day I've been chased, girls calling out 'kawaii' as they ran after me, and I'm tired. I just want to rest, but that's not going to happen if these people keep trying to pet me." the boy complained and Shiro smirked.

"Alright, I can do that." he nodded, backing up to his seat, keeping an eye on the advancing group. If it wasn't for the sudden arrival of the teacher, both he and the little boy would've been pancakes.

"Everyone, down in your seats! I don't give a damn for what's going on, but if you don't pay attention and learn, you're outta here! Got it?" Just like a drill sergeant, the teacher bellowed out orders, students following them to a point. The class went by faster and soon they were trying out what they had learned in the Theory section of the class during Practical. Two students would face off at the front of the class using their asauchi they were given, while the others watched. Shiro even went as far as to try and guess which student would win, and why the other lost. Reikyū had stayed awake, for the most part, and had won his match when he was called. After an hour had passed, Shiro was called up for his turn, and, lifting the boy from earlier off his shoulders and into his seat, went down to the front of the room, listening to the whispers of the class as he passed.

"Look at him! A First-Year learning with the Sixth-Years! He must think he's special or something."

"He looks so weird! He's all white, it's almost blinding!"

"What's up with his eyes, they're such an unusual color."

Sighing, already used to the whispers, Shiro stood in front of the teacher, waiting to see who his opponent would be. "Shimakishi Riku shall be your partner for this match." The teacher ground out, either irritated at the talk his students were doing, or he didn't like 'Riku' very much.

"Ah man!" a voice called out, pulling Shiro's attention to the student standing up from his seat. He was big, both in muscle mass and weight, and Shiro blanched at the thought of fighting _that_.

"You mean I have to fight... _that_?" he voiced his thoughts lowly, so only the teacher heard him. He heard the guy sigh.

"Yeah, unfortunately. And as much as I hate the kid, he's one of the best, so don't cry when you lose." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"You think I can't beat him?" he asked, watching how the man reacted as the student in question made his way down.

"No one has yet, and I don't think anyone will. But tell you what, let's make a bet." he chuckled lowly. "If you don't beat him, you have to clean all the Zanjustu Halls." Shiro smirked, not that the teacher saw.

"And if I beat him, you're bet goes right back at you." With a discrete shake of hands, Shiro watched as the mountain of a man stepped up in front of him.

"Another insect I have to crush? C'mon, why don't ya'll just graduate me now so I can enter them Squads ya'll want us to get into?" Shiro growled at being called a bug, and memorized his opponents stance.

"Won't do it, now begin!" And at the call, the giant known as Riku charged, reminding him of the eleventh squad captain.

_'I've beaten things more powerful than an Academy student, and that's not going to change now.'_ Shiro thought, and set into action. The clang of metal on metal had the class in awe, and the teacher stood dumbfounded at how easily he blocked the powerful swing. _'His center of balance is off, and he swings with all his power for the first time. This guy is weak!'_ With a parry and barely a slide of feet, he had the giant's asauchi ten feet away from its user, and the tip of his own Zanpakutō at the man's throat. "I win." Silence ensued after that, and the teacher weakly called out.

"M-match, Shitani." His face had sunk, and a look of despair rolled in. Shiro smirked again, and looked back at the teacher.

"Have fun cleaning the Zanjutsu Halls, Sensei." And with that, he made his way back to his seat in silence, a content smirk still on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Does this sound wrong to anyone else? It does to me~!<strong>

**3799 words this chap. Hmm, Maybe I should've added that part where he explained what was wrong with Riku and why he lost, since that scene was a little pathetic... Oh well, it's too late to change it now~!**

**HAPPY INDEPENDANCE DAY, AMERICA! I gotta go set the fireworks off, so I might start writing Chapter 4 next week. Maybe get it out BEFORE the 1 day left mark... Sorry to the fans who waited for this so long!**

**-KB-chan signing off-**


	4. Dinner and a Show

**-KB-chan is signing on-**

Gah! My computer crashed, so you're all lucky that I'm getting this chapter out! Thank you everyone who reviewed, but being the forgetful person I am, I've forgotten my AOL password! *Le Gasp!* I know! So our -_my_- favorite time of the day will be postponed until I change my email over to my gmail (done). I really hate doing this to you guys, so I'll persevere and TRY to remember it... But no promises. I just have to say, reviewer **mist shadow**, ILY! I really do! I'll go back and fix up the problems you mentioned (not now though, too busy) and _hopefully_ get SB back up and running. Thank you, again, I appreciate it.

Some of you must be confused, considering I said I would refer to 'Shiro' as Shiro, and that's that. But, in his Inner world, Shirosaki calls him Ichigo? Um... what? 'Shiro' is still 'Ichigo', so in order to show that, 'Shiro' will still be referred to as 'Ichigo' in his Inner World, or when I'm talking about that cocky orange-haired brat we all know as Strawberry, as I point out in the first paragraph. I'll leave hints about this further on in the story.

So until then, enjoy this lovely chapter I had to re-write from the beginning because my laptop's a bitch! Hallelujah for ZIP drives and public computers! And my brother, I can't forget about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't know why people have to do this, I mean it's _fan_fiction. Pointless. But I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to BadyGuz for coming up with the idea. Actual story, however, _does_ belong to me. You steal it, _I Kill You_. XD

**Summary:** What would happen if Ichigo never used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō in his final fight with Aizen? What if the Hogyoku rejected Aizen before his powers lowered? What if Ichigo had been chosen, and with his heart's desire, sent back in time, 100 years ago? What if he had gained new powers during his short travel through the space-time-continuum? That's what happened, and I'm here to tell you how.

_**Chapter 4**_

**Dinner and a Show**

Silence surrounded him, and Shiro began to think that the class had gone mute. The Yachiru-like little boy he'd picked up earlier scrambled from his seat and looked at him in amazement, green eyes sparkling in a way he'd never thought possible. He had a grin that was happy, like a little Ichigo had when he was around his mother. Shiro smiled at him, and took his seat next to a sleeping Reikyū.

"That was awesome!" the little boy exclaimed, his excitement rousing the narcoleptic next to them. "How did you do that? No one's ever beaten Shimakishi before!" Cocking his head to the side, Shiro raised a powder white eyebrow and gave the blond a confused look.

"How can anyone _not_ beat someone like that? His stance was open, and although I will admit he has power, he uses it to defeat his enemy in the first strike. He'd be dead on his first Hollow hunt alone because of that, thus he is weak." the albino explained, his face going slack when a look of horror crossed his charge's face. "...He's right behind me now, isn't he?" At the boy's nod, he spun around in his seat, turning to face the giant of a man. _'Hmm, shame really. Chad's taller than this guy, yet he still makes me look like a teenager.'_ he thought, shaking his head to focus on what this guy was saying. Well, yelling would be a better way to describe how loud he was.

"I dun' understand 'ow somethin' as small-" Shiro's eyebrow twitched, as he knew he wasn't _small_ in the least bit of ways, being 6' exact and 160-or-so pounds with barely an ounce of fat on him. "-as ya could'a taken _ME_ down li' tha'! Ya must 'ave cheated, since nobody's beaten me b'fore! Ya li'l shit! Wha' th' 'ell did ya do ta win li' tha'? HAH?" Taking a breath to keep the irritation down, he glared at the man standing in front of him with cold indifference as his usual determination sharpened the look in his golden eyes.

He was silent for a moment, calming down so he didn't do anything rash, and replied in an even voice, "I don't know what you're talking about, Shimakishi, but I didn't cheat. I simply looked for the flaws every person has, and used them to my advantage. If you can't understand that, then maybe you should learn the basics of Zanjutsu, _again_, ne?" Finished with him, Shiro turned back around in his seat, resuming in talking with the still unnamed boy and his narc of a friend. Shimakishi's face was red with rage, and he brought his fist back for a blow when a pale hand grasped his fist. In the blink of an eye, the giant was on the floor, his wrist twisted and a cold glare meeting his eyes.

" 'ow...?" he stuttered, his own eyes wide. Shiro's gold eyes narrowed, and he twisted the giant's hand more, effectively quieting the man with a yelp of pain.

"Attacking when an opponent's back is turned? It might've worked if your reiatsu wasn't flaring with so much hate and anger." Shiro flared his own hate filled reiatsu, watching in calm disposition as Shimakishi furrowed his brows. "Step one of becoming a Shinigami: Never allow your enemy to sense your emotions, as they will use them against you." Releasing the man's hand, Shiro stood up straight, towering over the fallen giant. The little boy was sitting in Reikyū's lap, watching with wide eyes at the scene in front of him. It had happened so fast!

The flare of reiatsu was the first clue of movement for Shiro, and as soon as the building up of reiryoku happened, the pale man had the little boy in his friend's lap, and the attacker on the floor, all in the span of a second. It was amazing, the speed this Prodigy had used. If anyone questioned his talents before, all doubt was wiped away with this event.

Everyone was silent, and when the bell rang for the last time, the class was cleared out in record time. Reikyū seemed to like to take his time to leave, stretching and yawning the whole time. Again, the little boy had climbed his way up onto Shiro's shoulder, which caused the albino to glance over at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, stepping over the man still on the floor as he followed Reikyū out the door. He was hungry, and dinner would be in an hour. The little boy shrugged, and rested his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"Dunno. It just feels... I can't explain it." he sighed contently, nodding off to sleep after the roughest first day any of them had. Shiro scoffed and walked to the cafeteria to wait for food. Reikyū seemed to have the same thought, mumbling 'Food' like a starved zombie. It was quite funny, but he didn't dare laugh.

* * *

><p>Just as they entered the spacious room filled with tables, any sound anyone made just... stopped. It was quiet, and an occasional cough broke the silence. Shiro sighed, knowing rumors had already spread about what had happened just a few minutes ago. The sound of pounding feet had him ducking, watching as Jaku flew over him as if to tacklehug him.

"Shirooo~" he whined, standing up from his crashed position after his failed attempt to grab his ghost-like* friend. "Why'd you have to go and beat Shimakishi-senpai in a sword fight? Now all the girls want you even more than they did this morning!" Instead of reacting the way he had in the past, er, future, Shiro tilted his head to the side, ignoring the thumps of fainting girls as he gazed questioningly at the brunette.

"Um... what?" Without his question being answered, Shiro was pulled over to the table where the rest of the group was sitting, Reikyū following on his own accord. Shisen glanced his way and smirked in a very Yoruichi-like fashion, immediately sending non-existent shivers down his spine. He knew then whatever was said about the class today, wasn't going to be good for him.

"So..." the raven-haired girl drawled, setting her cheek on her fist as she rested her elbow on the tabletop. "I heard you beat the unbeatable giant in Zanjutsu class." Tsuyo glanced up from his notebook, a thin eyebrow raised.

"He did what now?" Shiro groaned lowly, slamming his head down on the table.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal." He muttered. "In fact, I would be surprised if he could even beat a lizard Hollow, let alone a full-fledged Hollow. He can't fight worth shit!"

"Either that," the little blond hummed, "or your ranking as a Prodigy is better than what we expected. The speed you took him down at the second time is nearly unheard of! I didn't even see you move!" Shiro groaned, turning his head to glare at the green-eyed boy still sitting on his shoulder.

"I hate you..." he growled, ignoring the cries of surprise the group made. The little boy pouted, tapping Shiro playfully on his head.

"You don't mean that!" He grinned just then. And then he was gone, running off to get some food from the long line that none of them wanted to wait in. Shisen raised an eyebrow at the albino before she shrugged the event off and continued to talk.

"I can't wait to see how you do in Hohō class tomorrow. If what that little boy said about your speed is true, then you could be the next God of Flash! You might be as fast as my cousin, Yoruichi. I haven't seen her in a while, and since she's an only child and never had kids of her own, the Shihōin title goes to... me." Shisen grumbled the last part of her sentence, her excitement dimming at that little piece of information.

"Speaking of the little boy, does anyone know his name? He never told me." Shiro asked, trying to lighten the brunette's mood. Said girl perked up in question, looking to the rest of the group.

"His name is Ishihara Daisuke. He's in my Hakuda class." Kisaki hummed. Speaking of, Daisuke bounced over with a tray of food in both hands and one balanced on his head. It was a comical sight to the group, and the little boy grinned at them.

"One for Shiro-tan. One for Rei-tan. One for me!" he chimed as he set the trays down in front of each respective person.

"Oh, so now you have your own personal servant, ne?" Shisen simpered, her brown eyes glittering with mirth. Beside her, Reikyū started hacking up whatever he had just swallowed, holding his hand up to his mouth. Everyone at the table looked at him strangely, save for Megane, who could've cared less, and Shiro, who, while he was worried, just couldn't bring himself to show it.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke exclaimed, checking the older boy over, to make sure he was okay, to which Reikyū gave a slight nod.

"I'm fi-" he started to say before he was cut off by a rather tall, burly, and outright rude being.

"No 'n cares 'bout tha'. Th' real ques'on is... will th' 'bino be a'aight once 'm done wi' 'im?" Shimakishi smirked and loomed over the now-fine narc, and the small boy who stood in his path between Shiro and himself. He smacked the boy with the back of his hand, sending him flying, to which Kisaki had quickly moved to catch him.

"What the hell was that for?" Reikyū exclaimed, standing up on his feet before Shiro held his hand out in front of him and shook his head.

"Reikyu, leave this to me. If he wants to be publicly embarrassed yet again, let him." Shiro said and stood up, looking at Shimakishi, who's face was red with fury.

"Why ya li'l...!" he scowled then pulled back his hand to punch the snowflake, but was easily dodged and elbowed in the stomach, and had a knee forcefully connect to his jaw, and then a roundhouse kick to his side, sending him flying, all within the span of a few seconds.

"Oh my god! Holy fucking Hell!" Jaku exclaimed, jumping up from his seat at the table. The entirety of the mess hall grew silent, watching the three men in the middle of the hall. Shiro growled as he watched the beast of a man get up, fury overwhelming any emotion in his beady eyes.

"Yer pay fer tha', bitch!" Simultaneously, a foot and a fist connected with the man's face, courtesy of Shiro and Reikyū respectively. However, Reikyū pulled his fist back, clutching the larger man's kosode as he pulled the monstrous man towards him, his droopy, grey eyes twisted with malice.

"You better watch what you do while I'm around, or you'll have to enjoy being a man... while you still can." His hand loosened around the white cloth, and he threw the beast to the ground once more. Shiro scoffed, turning his back on the downed giant.

"What a piece of shit." he mumbled, Reikyū falling into step next to him. He felt movement in the spiritual presence behind him, but didn't turn around, thinking that Shimakishi was turning tail. He wasn't prepared for the blunt force that knocked him into the ground, face first. Reikyū's eyes widened in shock at his fallen friend before his mouth twisted into a demonic smirk.

"Oh you asked for this!" He exclaimed, whirling on his heel and connecting his knuckles to Shimakishi's face, a cold, calculating, and outright emotionless look to his eyes. The movement took only half a second, not easily seen by many of the other students in the area, as the behemoth stumbled slightly. He didn't even have a chance to dodge before a kick sent him flying towards the wall. Reikyū crouched down slightly before seemingly vanishing from his original position to where Shimakishi was going to hit the wall, kicking him again and sending him flying and doing the same thing, but the wall was much further, and Shimakishi got his feet on the ground, sliding from the force of the kick.

"S-shi'! Where'd 'e g- OOOH!" He howled in pain as a foot came down from above, knocking him into the ground as Reikyū swiftly, and almost methodically grabbed Shimakishi's arm, twisting it behind his back and forcefully bringing his hand down on just the right place to snap the bones, Shimakishi howling in pain as Reikyū rose to his feet, holding out his hand.

"Bakudō number 63, Sajo Sabaku." His voice was cold and uncaring as he released the incantation, binding Shimakishi.

"W-wha' th' 'ell are ya-!" Shimakishi's eyes widened as he heard the incantation that Reikyū started to recite, screaming out, but was silenced when a tabi sock was shoved into his mouth forcefully.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleashed but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadō number 33, Sōkatsui." Reikyū held the Hadō in his hand, fully ready to go through with his earlier threat. "I warned you... I fucking warned you..."

* * *

><p>"Reikyū! Stop it! You've done enough!" Kisaki screamed for him to stop as Shiro lifted up his head to see what was going on, but unable to do anything before both Megane and Shisen had grabbed Reikyū and pulled him off of Shimakishi, forcing him to stop the kidō.<p>

"That's enough, Reikyū!" Megane hissed into his ear, the narcoleptic struggling to try to punch Megane, his fist connecting with the bookworm's face. Shisen was snickering, and grabbed Reikyū's arm again.

"Sorry, Megane! My hand slipped!" she smirked as the bookworm scowled at her.

"Slipped my ass! You LET him punch me!" He yelled as the man in their grip was unable to keep awake anymore, his anger and adrenaline leaving, so he fell asleep, startling the two, whom just stared at him.

"Holy shit... He really is a narcoleptic." Shisen blinked, staring at the now-asleep black-haired man.

"No kidding..." Megane was just as surprised by how the loud and rowdy man... could suddenly go silent and fall asleep.

"Ah! Daisuke and Shiro are awake!" Kisaki exclaimed.

"And... Shimakishi fainted..." Tsuyo said, poking the fallen giant.

"AAH! DON'T POKE HIM! HE MAY WAKE UP!" Jaku exclaimed, flailing his arms.

"He'll wake up if you keep screaming like that." Shiro grumbled, muttering a low 'Thanks' as Kisaki helped him up.

"Are you sure you should be getting up, Shitani?" Megane sniffed, pushing his glasses up on his face. Shiro just shrugged and brushed himself off.

"I'll be fine." He didn't bother to elaborate. Shisen frowned and pushed Reikyū onto Megane.

"Hold him. I'm going to go explain what happened to Daisuke. Poor boy has no clue whatsoever." She stalked off towards the little blond boy who sat up in a daze against the far wall.

Megane sighed and shifted the 169 pound man into a more comfortable position. A sudden jerk from the man in his hands was the only warning he got before the man in his hands shot up from his slouched position with a scream.

"Yodeling pancakes ate my toast!" Everyone who had resumed eating after the whole ideal with Shimakishi spun around in shock, staring at the once again sleeping male, an awkward silence descending upon the entire mess hall. Curious, Shiro shifted over to the sleeping raven and poked him in the side of the head. "Stop poking me. I'm not opposed to biting that finger. I hope you know that." Chuckling, Shiro pulled his finger away. Daisuke scrambled up his uniform to rest on his shoulder, gazing bemusedly at the narcoleptic.

"You have weird dreams, Reikyū!" he chirped, a wide smile on his face.

"You slept too long." Megane grumbled, rubbing his abused ear. Reikyū stared at the group before starting to chuckle, then laugh out loud, rubbing the back of his neck with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I said that out loud?" he asked.

Shiro grinned slightly, the look disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "Yeah. So, yodeling pancakes, huh?" Reikyū chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Gomen. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night screaming something random." Reikyū shifted slightly, looking to his left. "Whoa." he mumbled, gazing at the downed form of Shimakishi. "Who did that guy in? I missed it." The silence from the shock made Reikyū shift uncomfortably again as all eyes were on him. "What?"

"Reikyū, what do you remember happened?" Shiro asked uneasily.

"Um... I remember him hitting Daisuke, then Shiro kicking the crap out of him, then me punching him and threatening him, and then he... cheap-shot Shiro when our backs were turned. Anything after that is blank... I must've fallen asleep again, huh?" Shiro was silent, having a feeling of what had happened.

_'But that's impossible. No one in the Seireitei besides me has one. How could he?'_

"**Ya eva stop ta think 'bout wha' happened ta th' otha' Vizard? Aizen's still 'ere, dipshit King!"**

Shiro's eyes hardened, and he walked toward Reikyū. "Come with me." he commanded, watching Reikyū flinch. He silently wondered why the raven would flinch, but decided against asking. Both of them walked out of the cafeteria, leaving curious friends alone.

* * *

><p>"Shiro?" Reikyū questioned, uncertainty flickering in his eyes. "What's going on?" In front of him, his pale friend stopped and turned to face him, eyes cold and calculating.<p>

"Reikyū, have you ever come into contact with a brown-haired man wearing glasses?" Reikyū thought for a moment, humming his concentration.

"You mean Aizen-taichō? I've heard of him, never actually met him, though. I've been told he's really nice." Shiro grit his teeth to keep from snarling.

"Yeah." he hissed, "He's a great man. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's too nice." Inwardly seething, he continued on as if that whole conversation never happened. "Have you ever had a voice that's not yours think for you?" He watched the raven-haired narcoleptic closely, seeing the man seem to think for a second before shaking his head.

"No... not really... why?" Shiro sucked on his teeth, putting a fist to his chin.

"Let me know if something like that happens, okay? Blacking out like that is not normal. I've been down that road before, you really don't want to be on it." Reikyū made a questioning sound, but didn't ask anything.

"Okay. But trust me, I don't think it will happen." Shiro sighed and looked over at the window. The sky was a dark blue, sunset already passing into dusk. Some stars were already twinkling in the sky, visible here without any artificial lighting to dim them away. Walking to the window, it made him think of times when he was still Ichigo, when he used to bring his sisters out to a secluded hill just to watch the stars come out. They would be amazed by this sight, something you could see anywhere.

"Have you ever just stopped and looked out at the stars?" he questioned suddenly, undeniably solemn. It reminded him of the times in the war that his father would be serious. Ignoring the questioning glance he received from his accomplice, he continues to gaze out at the stars. "They are always a constant thing in life. Even though the actual star could be dead already, we still see its light from here."

"I never took you for someone who snaps for the stars." Reikyū muttered as he joined his friend at the window, never once gazing up at the twinkling lights. Shiro smirked, still gazing out.

"Yeah? I never did either."

* * *

><p><strong>3398 words! I'm a little ashamed to say it's shorter than the last chapter... And it took more time... GOMENASAI!<strong>

***Please tell you you guys got the pun? No? Well, how about this. Shinigami Academy. Shinigami. Death God. Death. Ghost? No? Well you suck!**

**My brother was _kind_ enough to type up a companion piece to _Time Traveler's Life_ for me called "_Behind These Gray Eyes_"! http:/[]www.[]fanfiction[].net/[]s/7227396/1/ the link is here, so go read it! It'll make more sense as this story progresses, so don't fret too much if you don't understand. If you have any questions about it, you can PM either me, or my brother and we'll answer to the best of our (current) knowledge!**


	5. Mindlessly Marching On, HIATUS

**-KB-chan is signing on-**

Hey guys. Sorry, no update right now. I just HAD to tell you guys I have to take a break from this. I'm way too stressed out at the moment, and haven't found any time to work on the new chapter. Sorry BadyGuz, I know you hate it when stories go on Hiatus, but this is a necessity for me. So, in the mean time, I'll be posting one-shots to keep you guys interested. Some of them will be yaoi, smut, hentai, _smut_, AU, _**smut**_, oh, and did I mention smut?

I will replace this with the newest chapter when it gets written, I'm just having some problems writing, and I'm hoping, hoping to any God out there that writing the one-shots will help me with my problem. So look for my work when it appears!

Sorry again, but this story is now officially on Hiatus. See you guys when inspiration hits!

**-KB-chan is signing off-**


	6. My Apologies

_**A.N. **_After a year of hardships and pain, I think I'm ready to come back to fanfiction again. Sorry to my loyal followers who have been kind enough to keep reviewing my stories despite having not been updated at all. Now that I'm back, I'll try to get my ass in gear.

Problem is, I can't remember most of the plots I had for my stories. Most have probably noticed that I never really start out with a plot, and kind of work my way from there until I get smacked in the face with inspiration.

Which means it's time for rewrites. As such, I'm marking all my 'Originals' as completed, and completely re-doing them. No more PWPs, unless otherwise stated. It's been difficult for me this past year, and I think I can tell what happened if someone wishes to know. However, it's been a real eye opener, and I've realized I've been really immature with not working out what I'm writing first before just... typing.

I'll most like start a story dump for the things that I just type, if you wish to read that.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read through this. As a reward, I'll copy-paste what I had written for Chapter 6 of my crossover, Strawberry Basket, below for those of you who have read it, and wish to know why Ichigo was suddenly taken into her Inner World.

Karry-chan

* * *

><p><strong><span>Now! In Strawberry Basket!<span>**

**_Chapter 6:_**

Ichigo groaned when she came to, glancing around herself with confusion. Sideways... blue... buildings...! She was in her Inner World! She cursed, rather loudly, and turned around quickly, watching for her Hollow.

**"Calm down, Queen. Season's over."** the pale man sighed, gold-on-black eyes gazing at her with controlled fury. She sighed in relief, taking her time to try and pin-point what brought her here.

"If it wasn't you, and it wasn't Zangetsu... who pulled me in?" she asked wearily, stepping closer to her Hollow when she couldn't feel the reassuring weight of Zangetsu's blade on her back.

**"No clue, but once you appeared, Old man ****_dis_****appeared. I don't know where he went to..."** Shirosaki grumbled, glaring at a flare of reiatsu in the distance. Wait. _What!_ Ichigo glanced towards the flare, pulling her Hollow in that direction.

"Let's go check that out, it's not right if you and I are here and Zangetsu has the same signature." she murmured. Shiro 'tch'ed as he rolled his two-toned eyes.

**"Yeah, sure, go ****_towards_**** the mysterious pressure that might try to kill us. Smart Queen, smart."** Ichigo growled, slapping the Hollow upside the head.

"Shut it you. And when did _you_ become _logical_?" Shiro smirked at the question, squeezing the strawberry's ass. Ichigo gasped as she swiped at him, face burning like the inner inferno she had in her eyes.

**"Since I jacked off to the thoughts of ****_actually_**** getting you to agree to mate."** he chuckled, making a motion that had her reeling in disgust.

"Of course, only I could get the perpetually horny, perverted Hollow. No one else! Only me." Shiro gasped, clutching his heart in mock pain. The reiatsu flare seemed closer, as if they were walking **_(well, jumping building to sideways building)_** to the same point.

**"Oh, Ichi, you wound me so! And right when I thought I had finally gotten a heart, you tear it to pieces!"** he cried before laughing his warbling laugh. Ichigo scoffed, hopping to the next building when she bumped into something. Er, correction – some_one_.

"Oi!" Ichigo called, pissed off that someone had bumped into her in her... Inner... World... "Dude, what the fuck!" she yelped, stumbling back into Shirosaki. "How the hell is he here?" she screamed, looking at the man clad in white. Brown hair styled back with a lone strand sitting between equally chocolate eyes. An unnerving smile sat upon his lips as he watched the two interact. "This is... But I... How...? This isn't possible!" the orange-haired girl stuttered. Shiro pulled his black-clothed Inverted Zangetsu from his back, one arm wrapped protectively around his master.

**"This ain't funny. How are you even here? We killed you!"** he hissed to the man.

**"Aizen."** The man smirked.

-Kyo-

Watching her form toss and turn was... aggravating to say in the least. How no matter what we did, she never woke up. Although, she was muttering 'no, not him' every so often. Talking in her sleep? Mr. Kurosaki seemed unsettled by this, but I wonder why? Was it not normal for her to do that? I guess I don't know her as well as I thought. Despite that, I'm going to try harder to understand her, so things like this won't happen again.

"Kurosaki-san..." Shigure called from the door. The three of us turned around to face him, eyes wide. "Can I talk to you," he gave Yuki and I a look, "alone, if possible?" Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he got up, giving us the same look that screamed 'stay here'. After he and Shigure walked away, Yuki glanced over at Ichigo and sighed.

"If this continues on, the stress of this will definitely make us change." I nodded, silent and not going off on the rat like I normally do. There really isn't anything we could say at a time like this. Ichigo twitched, and anyone else would have missed it, because it was so quick. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were in pain. Her lips formed a straight line, pressed together so tight they turned white.

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're thinking. "I waited a year for this?" I'm sorry, very, very sorry for not finishing any of my stories. As I said before, a lot has happened in the past year, and finishing up stories that I couldn't even remember what I was thinking before...<em>

_I ask that you please wait a little longer for the revisions to come out. Hopefully, they'll be better worded than the originals._

_Matta ne, min'na._

_~Karry-chan_


End file.
